Villian
by CuriousChesnaught
Summary: Ash Ketchum torn between choosing who he really is. Watch as he melts in the embrace of a particular bluenette and finds out who he really. But, what if the source of his good will is taken from him? Read to know how he hunts the hunter down... Rated M for violence, deaths and language. *Intense Violence*


**Hey there! Cheshire is up and running with another multi-chapter fan-fiction!**

**Enjoy the story, and I apologize for the OOC behavior the characters put up with, but please do remember that they're older in this story. This means that their personalities have changed change since they're older.**

**Also, keep in mind that I have this habit of torturing Dawn just to make Ash suffer so don't go berserk after reading the first chapter. Read on till the end of this fic to find out what happens.**

**Be sure to read the authors note at the end of the chapter and spare some time to answer the poll in my profile. I'm stuck on something huge…**

* * *

><p>A beastly arcanine lay on the porch of a marvelous house; he was stretching his arms to ease the ache in them. His mouth opened to release a tiresome yawn. The arcanine returned back to his original position and rested his head on his arms, much like how a delcatty would do.<p>

He breathed in a rhythmic pattern and turned his head as the wind gently brushed passed his marvelous mane. He seemed to be perfectly calm under the summer sun, enjoying how the sun-rays made him drowsier and less passionate to work.

From a distance, a mature woman of blue hair, possibly of 24 years of age stretched her arms wide and stood next to the front door of the house. She shifted her gaze to the rocking chair that was not far from the arcanine. The woman stealthily crept near the chair and sat on it in such a way that she would not wake up the arcanine that seemed to be fast asleep.

In her hand was a brown journal that she held near her heart. She looked to the clear blue sky above, smiling at the fluffiness of the clouds.

The girl let out a half-hearted sigh and gently leaned back-wards, forgetting that the chair would rock back and creak if she did so. As expected, the chair made a stinging noise which caused her to sit up straight.

Her eyes instantly darted towards the arcanine who seemed to have heard the troublesome noise. He shot his head up and smiled as his alarmed gaze landed on the woman.

The arcanine got up and lazily strolled over to where the woman was and nuzzled her cheek in a playful manner as she giggled.

The woman lifted her hand and scratched the back of the beasts' ear, "Sorry to wake you up Raphael. It's my fault," the arcanine instantly frowned and licked her.

She smiled as she attempted to stop the arcanine now known as Raphael. She leaned back on her chair and yawned after which Raphael placed his head on her lap. He enjoyed how the bluenette carefully petted him and stroked his mane.

Just about when the girl was going to open her journal, she felt something vibrating in her front pocket. Curious to find out what it was, she stopped petting her Arcanine and reached out to find the source of the vibrations. Raphael frowned as he noticed that the feel on his head had stopped. He huffed and closed in eyes in annoyance which made the woman laugh.

She reached out to find something in her pockets and took out her phone which was apparently on silent, "I don't remember doing that," she looked at the screen which read out 'Idiot' as the phone continued to vibrate, "but I do remember asking him to call me," Dawn smiled as she rejected the call, "too bad for him, I don't like to wait."

The woman smirked playfully and began to toggle with her phone until she began to speak, "Hi Ash. It's Dawn speaking. Listen, I'm sorry for not answering your call for the fifth time this morning even though you deserved it," Dawn patted Raphael's head and sighed before continuing, "I just wanted to tell you that I'm proud of you. I heard your voice-mail and you wouldn't believe how happy that news made me. I have complete faith that from now on, whatever you would do in life, it would be for the good," she chuckled and brought the phone closer to her, "from now on you can relax, and there will be no darkness regardless of the situation you are in," Dawn smacked her lips on the phone and made a kissing sound to make Ash feel like she was kissing him.

She looked at Raphael who seemed to be disgusted by all the cheesy talk Dawn had with Ash and rolled her eyes as she got up, "He's my Fiancé, I can do that so don't be jealous." Raphael pouted and closed his eyes again as Dawn went inside to get a drink.

She hummed a tune to herself as she entered the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen, she placed her journal on the counter and smiled as she read all of Ash's messages on her phone, "Nice try Romeo. That won't work."

Dawn went outside and sat on the couch to rest. She was absolutely restless with the news she carried with her. The bluenette smiled and called out to her pokemon, "Raphael, come inside and I'll give you a snack boy."

She hummed as she made her way into the kitchen again but she had not heard a reply from her faithful pokemon, "Raph? Come on, Food!" Dawn began to take out the ingredients needed to make a juicy, tender steak for her well-deserving and affectionate pokemon.

Soon after a while, she had not heard a reply from Raphael. She tilted her head in confusion; it was not like Raphael to ignore her. He would reply to her as soon as he could. Her phone began to ring again and she smiled as she saw the name 'Idiot' flashes on the screen.

Feeling sorry, Dawn answered the phone and pressed it against her ear as she leaned against the counter, "Hey, how are you?"

She smiled as Ash's voice beamed from the other side, "Just pissed off about the fact that my love is ignoring me since this morning."

Dawn laughed as she placed a large piece of meat on the counter, "It's not my fault you left without telling me. I mean, who leaves paper notes nowadays?"

Ash sighed and chuckled lightly before answering, "I do. So, what are you doing? I swear I miss you right now. If I could just pop out of the phone and lock you in a," Ash was cut off by Dawn half-yelling out, "Nuh-uh, don't go all cheesy on me."

She heard a chuckle and laughed as the voice began to speak, "You're the one who sent that message. 'I'm so proud of you' and all that."

Dawn huffed as she crossed her arms, "Fine then, I won't bother trying to express my feelings for my Fiancé next time."

Ash gasped as he began to reason with Dawn, "No! Keep on doing that! You're great at it though," his voice then changed to a more husky tone as he suggested; "I wouldn't mind you 'expressing' those feelings of yours anyways."

The bluenette smiled and shook her head, "Don't start with me now mister. You still aren't going to get away that easily," she frowned as Raphael still didn't come inside, "RAPHAEL! COME ON IN!" she worriedly began to walk outside till Ash stopped her, "Babe, he must be relaxing. Let him have his fun!"

Dawn shrugged the thought away and guessed that he was just being lazy today. However, Dawn went pale as a hooded figure wearing yellow rubber-gloves and black combat boots enter the kitchen un-invited. From the look of his shoulders, Dawn knew he was male.

Her expression turned into a fiercer one as she marched up to the figure to question him, "Excuse me! Who are you to come in here un-invited, huh?" she pointed to the front door and screamed out, "Leave now!"

Ash's voice came from the phone a while after she asked the figure who he was, "Dawn? What's wrong?"

Dawn began to walk near him till he slammed his fist against her cheek which caused her to fall down and flip a table. The glass shattered on the impact of hitting the floor and Dawn began to breathe fast as the man neared her. Ash's voice was screaming from the phone as he was asking her what had happened. All he could hear was her scream, the sound of the glass breaking and the figures slow and steady footsteps.

The blunette used a table to get up but as soon as she turned, he was there with a screw-driver, ready to strike at her with full force. She gasped and reacted quickly, dodging his attack before getting up back again.

Ash's voice was even more concerned now. He yelled out, "Dawn what's wrong? WHO'S THERE?! DAWN!?"

Dawn stumbled inside the kitchen but before she could enter, the figure raced after her and used his screw-driver to attack her from the behind. He slashed her back as she fell near the table. The chair and the table began to rattle and Ash became worried as Dawn had yet not replied.

Ash started to beg as the man approached her, "Hey! Please let her go! FIGHT WITH ME YOU BASTARD BUT LET HER GO! PLEASE!"

Dawn tuned around to face the man but all she saw was darkness, "ASH! HELP ME!"

Ash too was yelling constantly, "Let her go! LET MY DAWN GO! I mean it, LET MY DAWN GO!"

The man turned around slowly and began to walk near the phone that fell on the ground.

Dawn yelled out to Ash again who just helplessly called out to the assassin to stop. The hooded figure stomped his feet on the phone with great force and crushed It completely, stopping Ash's attempts to call out to him.

Dawn wept as she went outside but stopped as she noticed there was no other place to hide.

The man walked closer to her, laughing menacingly as he did so. He stopped just a few inches away from her and pushed the old book shelf that was next to her, crushing her under it.

Dawn yelled as the book shelf fell on her, she grabbed her stomach and begged for the man to spare her life. He removed the book shelf from her and walked away to the fire-place. From there, he grabbed hold of Raphael's squeaky toy and shoved it in his pocket.

Meanwhile, Dawn gathered her strength and got up on her feet. She took huge breaths as she grabbed her stomach, which was hurting her. She struggled to reach the back door to escape.

The man was too busy looking at Raphael's toys to notice Dawn leaving from the back door.

He was blinded by the toys, or so it seemed that he was more interested in little things than money or priceless art which was scattered all around the attic.

Dawn walked on her wobbly feet and opened the back door, she had made it outside in the backyard but before she could escape, a metallic object pierced through her flesh.

The bluenette could not yell for she was traumatized. Dawn took one last breath before looking into the murderers' eyes and falling on the ground, helpless and almost dead. She felt the screwdriver leaving her body and saw the man grab the chain around her neck.

The chain was extremely beautiful; it would glisten whenever the sun shone upon it and what was in that chain was even prettier. There was a platinum ring, studded with a diamond that would catch any thief's interest. The man snatched the chain from Dawns neck and ran outside, where it was safe.

He left Dawn there, alone and suffering.

The poor soul had died after half an hour of struggling. A tear froze on her bruised cheek and another one fell on the soil.

At the funeral

Dawn's tombstone was simple; it wasn't too grand for she always loved simplicity is everything. Her believe on keeping everything at a moderate amount was firm. Dawn hated things to be 'too this' or 'too that', she wanted them to be just right. This was one of the many features Ash loved about her, one of the many things that made her lovable.

Right now, the bluenette lay six feet underground, lifeless. Her loved ones had paid their regards and left as soon as they did but Ash and a few special friends and family members stayed. She was the unforgettable type of people, always helping others and making their wishes come true. She did many things that proved to be beneficial for society.

Ash didn't show any emotion like everybody else. He was lifeless; it was as if he was a statue. Accompanying his eccentric self was an Arcanine, Raphael to be precise.

The large hound looked at the tombstone with one eye for the other eye was covered with an eye patch that made his face look less majestic and more brute-like.

Ash would pat Raphael's' head every once in a while. He would stoke the heavy coat of fur but he didn't dare to stretch his lips into a smile. It was as if he was trying to console Raphael. At the moment, this was the biggest thing he could do for him; it wasn't like Raphael was paying attention to the patting anyways.

Everybody else around Ash left, but did so with heavy hearts. True, Ash may have his fair share of wrong-doings but he changed ever since Dawn came.

Another man, in an over-coat, neared Ash slowly and stood next to him. The man didn't dare to utter a single word from his mouth yet. He was waiting for when Ash will approve of his speaking.

Ash spoke to him in a lifeless tone, "What is it that you want?"

The man hesitated to reply but did so anyways, "Ash, I'm Officer Long. I know what happened is very sad to hear and that I'd probably never understand how you feel but we must find the murderer," Ash's eyes widened but he didn't say anything yet.

The man cleared his thought before saying, "Even you know that if we don't, you'd go on a killing spree."

Ash closed his eyes and patted Raphael's head, "I will find the bastard and I will kill him, just you wait."

Long frowned and put his hand on his chin in; it was like he was in deep thought. Raphael growled as Mr. Long took out his card and held it out to Ash so that he could take it.

Ash, still heart-broken, took the card then spoke out, "I'll be sure to call if I need help. Thank you for coming but I think it's time you leave this place."

Mr. Long nodded and opened his umbrella before going in the heavy rain, still unsure about whether Ash should be on parole or surveillance.

Back at the grave, Ash sighed as Mr. Long vanished from view and then collapsed near Dawns tombstone, still unable to find a way to convey the way he feels to his loved one.

Raphael, despite being a fire-type dog, did the same as Ash did, the only difference was that he was weeping and sniffling, not caring about how this act would affect his reputation as top-dog entirely.

Ash didn't cry, at least, he didn't cry yet. He traced his hand up and down the sides of the tombstone.

His expressionless mouth turned into a hysterical smile, "Dawn? You're not cold, are you?" he chuckled as the rain poured down on him, drowning him to the core, "I love you. You're not leaving, right?"

Raphael sniffled and dropped himself before the tombstone. He covered his eye with his paw and continued to sob. Ash, however, was finding it hard to believe that Dawn had passed away.

He wiped his face and smiled, "I love you. Please. Don't leave me," Ash's head hung low and he let a tear escape his chocolate brown eyes, "I love you…"

Ash's smile broke into a pathetic and frustrated frown. He grabbed his hair with both of his hands and pulled them forcefully, "AHH!" he sniffled and wept his bleeding heart out, "Dawn, don't leave me!"

Soon, after spending hours at the grave, after spending hours of crying and yelling, Ash went to sleep. His eyes were completely sore and his hands were all red from the punches he threw at the ground.

Raphael took Ash home on his back and the both of them went to sleep in Ash and Dawns bedroom. They didn't bother waking up to sort out the mess in the living room.

After a while, Ash's phone began to ring. Of course, being the heavy sleeper he is, Ash didn't wake up the first time but after the phone rang for the fifth time, he shot straight up and answered it.

Raphael, who was sleeping on the floor let out a yawn and frowned. He was not in the mood for smiling. The arcanine sat up and stared at ash, waiting to see who called them at this late an hour. He didn't have a very amused expression.

Ash yawned, "Hello who is it?" the raven haired man inquired.

The voice from the other side was stern and composed, "Ash? This is Officer Long. We met at the funeral."

Ash grabbed his focal points and rubbed them to ease his headache, "What do you want?"

"I have a theory that may interest you. We found a suspect and we're sure he's responsible for the death of Dawn Berlitz," the officer explained in a confident tone.

Ash removed his hand and he glared at the wall in front of him, "Who?"

Long cleared his throat and answered, "Kirigaya Katsuke."

* * *

><p><strong>Whooosh! Dawn is dead ^^<strong>

**Don't kill me yet though! This story has a BILLION flashbacks and fluffy scenes. It will also explain the whole story behind Dawns murder…I'm getting really excited to type this fic out! =D**

**Again, like I said before on my other Fic, chapter updates DON'T depend on reviews, follows and Favorites. As long as my heart is in to it, I'll not back out on ANY story and hopefully no story of mine will go on Hiatus ^^**

**Keep on updated to read awesome stories, and do check my profile every once in a while to know what I'm doing. Oh, and, please do check the poll on my profile~**

**I'm very confused about my what my next multi-chapter fic will be about .-.**

**-CuriousChesnaught**


End file.
